


Almost out of Minutes (aka The 'Wasabi Bobby' story)

by tawg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the course of an evening, Castiel has many questions, learns some amazing things, and drives Dean crazy in the process. Written for the <a href="http://bewaretheides15.livejournal.com/75530.html">SPN Texts From Last Night</a> comment fic meme. Prompt was: <i>(248):I have this horrible feeling I'm going to blackout tonight & only be able to say 'wasabi bobby' over & over again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost out of Minutes (aka The 'Wasabi Bobby' story)

Cas (15:03) Are basements meant to smell like this?

Cas (16:38) If hunters like libraries so much, why is Bobby angry that I rearranged his books into a more orderly system?

Cas (17:58) Why does soup burn?

Cas (18:40) Have you died again dean?

Cas (18:55) I had thought that becoming human might give me answers.

Cas (18:56) Being incorrect ‘blows’.

Cas (21:07) Why do humans keep trying to get me drunk? And why are they upset when I do it myself?

Cas (21:39) We are playing tequila go fish. If you are not dead you should join us.

Cas (21:43) Amend that – if you are not dead and within four hours drive.

Cas (21:46) Bobby may have run out of tequila by then, but he assures me he has enough alcohol to sterilize a morgue.

Cas (23:12) Only some of the alcohol smells like decomposing tissue. I’m not sure why I’m disappointed.

Cas (23:23) I hate go fish. It is a stupid game.

Cas (23:47) Bobby is teaching me a card game called heaven is for losers. But I think he may be making some of the rules up.

Cas (00:52) Dean, if you are not dead I would appreciate your assistance. I have run out of valuable items. I am also running out of clothes.

Cas (01:28) how much gutrot does it take to sterilize a person?

Cas (01:53) I can’t feel my teeth

Cas (01:59) Bobby now owns my legs.

Cas (02:10) Dean i’m having trouble standing up.

Cas (02:10) Dean

Cas (02:11) Dean

Cas (02:11) Dean

Cas (02:15) I’m learning how to make gin pancakes. I will save you one if you’re not dead.

Cas (02:45) Bobby says that the best way to stay awake is to stay busy. He won’t let me touch his books, so we are drinking instead.

Cas (02:55) Will I require pants in the near future?

Cas (03.01) I don’t feel well.

Cas (03:16) Why did you not tell me that absinthe nachos are a thing that exist?

Cas (03:33) I think bobby is cheating at cards because mine are all blurry

Cas (03:34) sometimes I think I am dreaming and that I will wake up and be as i once was but angels do not dream so how can i be dreaming?

Cas (03:37) If you are not dead could you let me know soon? Bobby is threatening to take away my phone.

Cas (03:39) I think he is jealous because all of his phones are stuck to the wall

Cas (03:41) I was just trying to make sure they were all in one place. Why wouldn’t you want all of your phones in one place?

Cas (03:59) When you are drunk you are named after the last thing you ate on a dare? Wasabi Bobby says my name is now hatstiel. FYI

Cas (04:13) I think I might be throwing up but I’m drinking a lot so it keeps getting washed back down.

Cas (04:15) Will I hurt when I wake up? I don’t want to hurt. Why won’t it stop hurting?

Cas (04:17) Dean

Cas (04:23) Dean

Cas (04:24) I have wool stuck in my teeth

Cas (04:40) I have this horrible feeling I'm going to blackout tonight & only be able to say 'wasabi bobby' over & over again.

Cas (04:41) wasabi

Cas (04:42) wasaaaaaaaaaabi

Cas (06:12) I think I’m dead.

 

*

 

Bobby (11:20) And a responsible babysitter charges 12 bucks an hour. Quit whining and come get him out of my water tank.


End file.
